A Fire Lit
by NoHaven
Summary: After the recent Deaths, realtions between mutants and humans may not be the same. This is dealing with the events in the current XM and UXM issues. If nothing else i will finish it quickly.
1. Default Chapter Title

**Disclaimer:** Anyone or anything you recognize the name from a Marvel comic book, does not belong to me.I have no money, sue if you want you can't get blood from a stone.Any likeness of people you recognize, I may know them as well and they know I have no money and they can't get anything from me.

# A Fire Lit

**By**

**NoHaven**

** **

## CNN-

"The nation tuned to the news networks on a dreary November day, Washington D.C. was silent and the streets of Boston are filled for the funeral procession of a one Senator Robert Kelly.Kelly had been gunned down at an appearance only few days ago. After a situation where the mutant terrorist St. John Allerdyce better known as "Pyro", had saved Kelly's life from an attack by would be assassins, in doing so he gave his own. As a result of this incident Senator Kelly appeared to be changing his platform for the presidential election mere weeks before the national election. It appeared as if Senator Kelly was moving from a militant anti-mutant stance to a stance that would consist of a more accepting view of mutants. Some are now saying that Kelly's actions were to be reminiscent of another Massachusetts Politicians, President John F. Kennedy, and Robert Kennedy who like Kelly seemed to be aiming at changing Political views on equal rights and like Kelly both were also assassinated for their political views. "

## Fox News-

" Boston, Massachusetts…thousands line the streets for the funeral procession of Senator Robert Kelly, presidential candidate from Massachusetts. Kelly was killed three days ago by a former supporter of his campaign who was disgruntled about Kelly's change in political platform from anti-mutant to a more accepting view of mutants and a call for an end to hate motivated violence. In the procession are numerous American political figures who will follow the procession to the famed Old North Church, where Senator Edward Kennedy is expected to give the eulogy."

---

Salem Center, New York

In the rec room of Xavier's Institute of Higher Learning numerous members of the outlaw superhero group known as the X-men sit in silence watching the coverage of Senator Kelly's funeral. It had been a tough span of days for the group who had also lost a dear friend and confidant in Dr. Moira McTaggert, however while McTaggert's final funeral preparations were being arranged, they like most of the country turned their attention to Boston.Kelly's change in political view had caught the X-Men off guard and his death witch caught them even more off guard occurred on the same day as Dr. McTaggert's. 

"Can't catch a break can we?" asked Rouge to nobody in particular.

"How you mean Cherre?" Gambit replied quietly.

"Well, Dr. McTaggert finally finds a cure for the Legacy virus…and mah mother kills her. Then Kelly' has a change in heart and is finally on our side, and before he can do anything he is gunned down. Ah mean we were finally gonna have someone in Washington fighting for us, and no we have no one again." Rouge said grimly.

"Rouge, what you say may be true, but we must remember that from even the most dire circumstances good may prevail. In Moira's death we gained the secret to save millions of lives. In Senator Kelly's death we may have gained the world's attention to our cause. We simply must wait to see what fires have been stoked by these incidents." Charles Xavier injected in a quiet tone from the back of the room.

---

Boston, Massachusetts

"We are gathered here today not to mourn the passing of Robert Kelly. Rather to celebrate the life he led." Senator Edward "Teddy" Kennedy stated. "Robert Kelly was a hero to the country. He was an individual who stood up for his beliefs. When he decided his beliefs were wrong, he sought to change the damage he had already done."

The words of Ted Kennedy rang hollow in the ears of one man in the audience. His features disguised through telepathic manipulation, Nathan Dayspring Summers better known as "Cable" sat quietly pondering what may have happened if he had been able to stop the bullet of the assassin. Would it have changed the world? He was haunted by the thoughts of how Kelly's death would affect the relations of mutants and non-mutants. Despite the fact that the man who killed Kelly was not a mutant a rumor had been spread that he was, thus leaving many people in the country to believe that a person who he intended to help killed Kelly. Were all his efforts in vain? Only time would tell.

"With the loss of Robert Kelly we may have lost this generations version of my brothers, I wager to say that Robert Kelly's ideas about mutant and non-mutant relations would have rivaled the ideas my brothers Bobby and John held about civil rights." Ted Kennedy continued.

To be continued.

This is just a short little thing I am spitting out with the current events in X-Men and UXM in mind. Nothing major. NoHaven.


	2. Default Chapter Title

**Disclaimer:** Anyone or anything you recognize the name from a Marvel comic book, does not belong to me.I have no money, sue if you want you can't get blood from a stone.Any likeness of people you recognize, I may know them as well and they know I have no money and they can't get anything from me.

# A Fire Lit; Part 2

## By

**NoHaven**

** **

Salem Center, New York

The majority of the members of the X-Men sat quietly listening to Senator Edward Kennedy give his eulogy of fellow Massachusetts's senator, Robert Kelly. The glaring exception from the group was the man known as Wolverine; he was taking this time to work on his bike in the garage. He had been with the group a few minutes earlier but upon hearing the beginning of the eulogy he had risen and stormed out muttering under his breath.

In the garage Wolverine was feverishly working on his motorcycle, paying no attention to the two new visitors who had entered the large room. His heightened sense of smell told him exactly who they were before they had even crossed the threshold of the doorway.Rouge and Storm stood just inside the doorway waiting for Wolverine to ask why they had come, however it became clear that he was not going to speak anytime soon.

"Logan, sugah…can I ask what brought about you stormin outa the rec-room?" Rouge asked.

"Ya really gotta ask darlin?" Logan growled.

"Well ah, can't see in ta ya mind." Rouge replied in a defensive tone.

"Logan, we are just wondering if there is anything we can do." Storm injected.

"Ro, there ain't nothing you can do…to answer your questions, I just don't see how people can celebrate that mans life." Logan growled.

"Sugah, he was on our side…he was killed for standing up for mutants." Rouge said in an exasperated tone.

"He may have been standing up for us that minute, but how many times was he the cause of problems for mutants? How many mutants died because he helped push Operation Zero Tolerance through congress? How many people suffered cause he fed the fires of hatred darlin…He wasn't no hero, he was a reformed murderer. You all seem to think he's some kind of martyr to Mutant kind, well I don't think he is." Logan said dryly. 

"Maybe we just hafta see what happens Logan." Rouge said quietly before turning with Storm and leaving the garage.

---

Boston, Massachusetts

Ted Kennedy had finished his eulogy of Senator Robert Kelly; it was one of those eulogies reserved for politicians and sports heroes, where no matter what had occurred in their life they are portrayed as people who had led a life of perfection, never making a mistake. Senator Kelly's was no different and Cable wasn't surprised. What did surprise him was the amount of time that was spent by Ted Kennedy applauding the efforts of Kelly to improve mutant and non-mutant relations. It almost convinced him the Kelly's efforts would be picked up by Kennedy, until he caught a bit of Kennedy's thoughts with his telepathy, it was all a political ploy. Kennedy was saying what he was saying in an effort to bring attention to his political ambitions. 

Exiting the Old North Church, the crowd gathered waiting for the funeral procession to leave was staggering in both proportions and diversity. Not only were there people there mourning Kelly's passing, but some people supporting his new ideas about equality. Unfortunately there were even more people holding signs calling Kelly a race traitor, despite the Boston Police Department's efforts the crowd was clearly audible and visible. The procession wound through the city, down narrow roads and around awkward turns. Upon reaching the cemetery the group attending the interment filed to the gravesite where Robert Kelly would be buried next to his beloved wife Sharon.

After Kelly's body had been laid to rest a few people had kind words about him, but as the rain fell increasingly harder it was Nathan Summers who remained standing over the grave of the man he had sought to protect and had grown to respect in his closing days. As he stood over the graves of Robert and Sharon Kelly, Cable offered his own words.

"I for most of my time had thought you were a good man with confused ideals, it turned out I was right. I wish I could have stopped what happened, so you might have fought the good fight on behalf of mutants and humans alike. I wasn't able to and now we may never know what you could have done. I say simply to you Robert, rest well…you are with Sharon again, may your love carry you always."Cable said quietly.

At that moment the only other figure in the cemetery spoke.

"Nathan…or should I say "Cable"?" a large black male said, standing six feet away from Cable.

"Bridge…"

The top agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. stood looking at the man he had sought to apprehend for so long. Finally he spoke.

"I should arrest you now for all the crimes you have committed, I could have you picked up right here by agents of S.H.E.I.L.D.But won't, I know it was you who tried to save Kelly, and I know it is you now even through whatever means you are using to disguise yourself make it seem otherwise. You did the right thing, I only wish you had succeeded.It doesn't seem right to arrest you on this day, but I will get you soon." Bridge said confidently.

With that G.W. Bridge turned and walked through the rows of gray headstones. Cable knew he was being watched and was already figuring out how to escape the cemetery. Looking down at the headstones he spoke once more.

"Guess you influenced more than a few people. Too bad you couldn't get them off my back."

---

Sunrise, Wyoming

A small town in Wyoming, it is near very little in the world, even in the town neighbors may be miles apart from each other. Sitting in the one small bar of the town was the majority of the town's population. For the first time in years, the entire bar room is silent as all the patrons sit eyes fixed on the single television in the bar. On the television the funeral of Senator Robert Kelly is being broadcast.

"Too bad that guy got killed, I was gonna vote for him." An older man with gray hair said.

"Yup…I liked him even more when he wasn't running around telling people how much he hated mutants…plus that guy had some great views on taxes." A man with a plaid green hat and jean jacket commented quietly.

"I was just happy to see that he wanted to help some of us who ain't millionaires, who struggle to make a living, who gives a rats ass what he though of mutants, they ain't bugging us out here." A young man in dirty jeans and a dirty while t-shirt says while sipping a bottle of Budweiser.

"Damn straight." The bartender said. "Hell let the mutants run around doing whatever they want, they don't come to Sunrise, hell they don't come to Wyoming. They are all off in California and New York, as long as my taxes stayed the same and maybe got lowered I was gonna vote for him."

"Ah, hell whatcha gonna do? Right…hey whatcha think the football team's chances are against Hartville on Friday?" A dark haired man said quietly.

"Well Hartville has one hell of a running back….

---

Montpelier, Vermont

Sitting at his desk at home Governor Howard Dean busies himself with several pieces of paper in front of him.The one piece that stands out is a bill he is composing to be put in front of the state assembly. The bill would reward equal rights to Mutants. If passed it would be the first such law in any state. As Governor Dean looks up from his writings he looks at an old black and white photo on the wall. The photo is of John F. Kennedy.

---

The island of Maui, Hawaii

Senator Daniel Akaka reads through the piles of briefs on his desk. However he pays little attention to them, instead he is transfixed to the television where CNN is carrying the Funeral of Senator Robert Kelly of Massachusetts. His mind spins, would it be possible to pass legislation or even an amendment ensuring equal rights to Mutants? Now that would put his name in the history books.When he arrived back in Washington D.C. he would have to take it up with some of the other senators. 

---

Hamilton, New York

A group of individuals sit in a small bar, white armbands encasing their left arms the letters F.O.H. printed boldly in bright red. As they watch the eulogy of Senator Kelly, the majority of them curse at the T.V. some even spitting in its direction. Unnoticed to all of them is the action of one young man. Jesse Harwell reaches to his left arm and tears armband adorning the Friends of Humanity logo from his arm. As he rises to leave the bar he looks at one small black and white photo above the bar, the picture was of Senator Robert Kelly, and his father Senator Joseph Harwell shaking hands.

This was probably written a bit premature, but it just popped into my mind as an idea. Hope ya'll enjoy. Tell me what ya think. Thanks

NoHaven


End file.
